emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8272 (28th September 2018)
.'' Plot Aaron is having second thoughts about the stag-do after yesterday but Robert believes it'll be a welcome distraction. As the husbands-to-be kiss, Victoria bursts in demanding answers about Adam. Meanwhile, at the farm, Matty can barely stand to look at Moira. Moira apologises for ruining things between Matty and Victoria although Matty knows she's not. Victoria can't believe Aaron let her believe Adam was a murderer. Before she walks out, she declares she's not attending either the stag-do or the wedding. Jessie pops by the pub hoping to see Marlon but he's not there. At Home Farm, Joe asks Noah how the meal went last night. When Graham mentions the prenup, Joe rushes Debbie and Noah out of the house. Robert is upset that Aaron didn't tell him the truth about Adam. Aaron understands but insists they need to sort Victoria before she does anything stupid. At the pub, preparations are underway for the stag-do. Matty follows Victoria into the kitchen and apologises for lying to the police. Victoria feels awful for believing Adam was a murderer and states she meant what she said yesterday about putting everyone straight. After a brief conversation with Debbie, Graham works out Joe forged her signature on the prenup. Aaron and Robert arrive at the pub for the stag-do. It's not the low key affair they wanted. Robert approaches Victoria and asks if they can go somewhere to talk but instead Victoria orders Marlon to turn the music off then begins to make a speech. Robert, Aaron and Matty all fear Victoria is going to reveal the truth about Emma's death but she can't go through with it much to their relief. Aaron thanks Victoria but she orders him to stay away from her. As Victoria exits the pub, she bumps into Moira. Victoria tells a tearful Moira that she's ruined both her and Adam's lives. Meanwhile, in the pub, Faith sings karaoke. Tracy tries to encourage Robert and Aaron to sing next but they refuse so Chas and Paddy take the floor. Back at Keepers Cottage, Victoria puts on her wedding ring again. Matty appears to check up on her and asks why she bottled it. Victoria explains she realised she was doing it for the wrong reasons. She tells Matty that kissing him was a mistake and she only did it because she believed she and Adam were over. Robert can't bear the thought of Victoria not being at the wedding. Graham mentions to Joe that he had a chat with Debbie earlier and comments they both seem really happy. Graham asks Joe if anything is worrying him. Joe declares everything's perfect although the interaction leaves his suspicious. Afterward, Graham heads out of earshot and phones someone to tell them they have a problem. Jessie finds Marlon in the pub kitchen and asks to talk. Jessie understand why Marlon looked Billy up online but she can't understand why he didn't say anything. Marlon explains he feel like he could. After Tracy and Kerry finish a rendition of Girls Just Want to Have Fun, Chas nominates Aaron and Robert to get up and sign next. They reluctantly agree. As Aaron and Robert sign Can't Take My Eyes Off You, Chas begins feeling contractions so Paddy rushes her into the backroom. Matty returns to the farm to find Moira crying. Moira again apologises. She reiterates Adam going away wasn't her decision but she's had to learn to live with it. Moira tells Matty he's got to learn to live with this now too and it's not going to be easy. Paddy ushers Chas out to the car and they head off to the hospital knowing this is the beginning of end... Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Jessie Grant - Sandra Marvin *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast ''None. Locations *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Bar, kitchen and backroom *Home Farm - Office, kitchen and entrance hallway *Church Lane *Jacobs Fold - Front garden *Main Street *Keepers Cottage - Living room Notes *A deliveryman is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *When Aaron and Robert arrive at their party, the song "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley plays in the background. *Kerry sings "Crazy Right Now" by Beyonce. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes